First Year
by 1katiemariee
Summary: Harry Potter is starting Hogwarts and he meets a girl with ginger hair and freckles. The train ride there is comfortable, then Harry asks one question, "Do you want to maybe be my girlfriend?". AU. Harry/Ginny.


**A/N: My first Harry/Ginny story/one shot! :D I wanna thank my beta Isla, for making this way better! It's was crap when I first wrote it and she made it so much better! :) She's got a FanFiction account, Islabbe14 but she hasn't wrote anything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing for FanFiction, I'd be worldwide famous! **

* * *

><p>It was the 1st September. A young boy with untidy hair and deep green eyes was walking cautiously through King's Cross Station.<p>

"Can you tell me how to get to platform nine and three-quarters?" The young boy asked a worker on the platform near him.

"There's no such thing as platform nine and three-quarters little boy," The member of staff replied in a cockney accent, laughing at him whilst shaking his head and turning away from him.

The boy sighed, all this time he had been looking forward to moving away from his horrible Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and their son, Dudley. Now he would have to go back to them, and the place he had dreamed of hadn't really existed. He would never learn magic, fly a broom or make potions. He began to wonder if he had dreamed the whole thing. He would have to go back to wearing dyed-grey jumpers and being whacked by Dudley's cane. He turned around and started to exit the station, his feet dragging and his shoulders slumped.

"Platform nine and three-quarters is this way" He turned around and saw a woman leading four boys and a girl down towards platforms nine and ten. They all had fiery ginger hair and freckles dotted across the bridges of their noses.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me how to get to platform nine and three-quarters?" They all turned to look at him.

"Of course dear" She said, smiling at him. "All you do is walk straight through the wall between the platforms nine and ten"

Harry looked at the middle aged woman as if she had gone mad. _Run __at __a __wall? __Has __she __lost __her __marbles? _He thought to himself. He might not have known that much about magic but running at a wall definitely wasn't a good idea. He eyed up the wall and then looked back at the family. Hastily, one of the boys stepped forwards.

They all started going through the wall. First the oldest son; whom Harry soon discovered was called Percy. Harry watched in astonishment as the teenager went through the wall and disappeared onto the other side. After Percy the twins, Fred and George, stepped through the wall and then the youngest boy, Ron went through the wall. Harry looked around to check if anyone else could see what was happening, apparently not, _it__'__s __probably __made __so__ '__Muggles__'__, __as __Hagrid __called __them, __can__'__t __see __what__'__s __happening. _He thought as Ron vanished.

"I'm going to go through now, I need to make sure Fred and George are loading their things onto the train and not setting off stink bombs like last year." The woman told her daughter. "Then you can go through with..." She trailed off looking at him.

"Harry, Harry Potter." The boy replied. They both turned to him with their mouths open and their eyes shot to his forehead.

"Are you really? I'm Molly Weasley" She introduced, shaking his hand "And this is my daughter, Ginny"

"Hi" Harry said and smiled at them both. They all walked through the platform wall and came out on the other side. Harry looked up; there stood a red and black steam train parked on the track. Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter and then ushered her and Harry on the train.

"Have fun!" She shouted down the platform as the train started leaving. As it turned a corner Harry looked out of one of the windows. The platform was now out of sight and they were passing fields of green and yellow as an amazing speed. Harry and Ginny went and looked for a compartment; most of them were full and so they agreed to share a compartment with a girl, Luna Lovegood. She sat on one of the seats, her long, blonde wavy hair reaching the cushions and her piercing silver eyes scanning over the latest copy of a magazine called the '_Quibbler_'.

"Hi, I'm Ginny and this is Harry. Do you mind if we sit with you? Everywhere else is full." Ginny said to Luna.

"No, not at all. I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood" She smiled. For the train ride, the three of them sat playing wizard chess Harry watched in amazement as the pieces moved on their own accord; he was beginning to like magic. When the trolley came down, Harry bought most of the trolley for the three of them. It was a pleasant journey. When they got to Hogwarts, the first years were led away by Hagrid. Before they followed the big grounds keeper to the boats, Harry pulled Ginny away from the others to talk to her.

"Umm...I know we've just met and everything but I think you're really great and I was wondering; do you want to maybe be my girlfriend?" Harry asked, nervously before he saw the surprise on her face "It's ok if you don't want I'd understand because we've just met and everything." He said rather quickly. He looked down and noticed that the stonework on the floor had become rather interesting.

"Harry, look at me." She said in a stern voice. Harry slowly looked up, his cheeks burning as he did. _Why __did __I __have __to __ask __her? __She__'__s __going __to __say__ "__no__" __and __then __things __will __be __really __awkward __between __us._

"I would love to be your girlfriend" Ginny beamed at him. Relief poured over him and a huge grin stretched across his face from one ear to the other. He stepped forward and pulled his new girlfriend into a hug. She slowly pulled away and looked into his emerald eyes. Sensing what she was about to do, Harry leant forward until their lips were inches apart. Just as their lips were about to meet, someone interrupted them.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Luna blushed and rushed away. They just laughed and turned back to each other. Their lips connected. Harry smiled into the kiss and he felt Ginny do so too. After a few minutes Harry pulled away and said "We'd better go or we'll miss the boats." With that, they ran off together holding hands, hoping to catch the boats so they weren't late for their first year of school.

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was my one shot! I hope you all liked it! :D **

**I'm writing a Dramione story, Tree House, which will be posted through out the Christmas holidays. If any of you are fans of this couple and would like to read the story, please put me on author alert so you know when it's out! **

**Please review! It means the world! :D **

**Katie :) xx**


End file.
